


I don't want your sympathy but you don't know what you do to me

by MidnightBlueMoon



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Asexual Jughead Jones, Break Up, Chapter Eighteen: When a Stranger Calls, Feelings, Jughead Jones Is Not Aromantic, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pre-Relationship, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon
Summary: "Welcome to the serpents."Aka, I re-wrote the Jughead/Toni scene with Sweet Pea at 1 am last night.





	I don't want your sympathy but you don't know what you do to me

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably be posting more things like this, so fair warning: I ship this a little hardcore.
> 
> Title is a line from Harry Styles _Anna_.  
>  My fics are based on the canon the show sets, so please don't be disappointed if Jughead is not aromantic-asexual.

The tattoo on Jughead's shoulder looks puffy and red around the edges. Sweet Pea feels weirdly proud.

"Welcome to the Serpents." His voice comes out a lot... warmer than usually. Jughead doesn't answer, just gives him a slightly wary look. _Okay, he deserved that one_.

"You're gonna have a hard time hiding that from your girl." Sweet Pea isn't sure why he says it. It just slips out. Jughead doesn't huff, but it's something similar. "I think that's a non-issue now."

He doesn't look upset. More like very, very tired. He keeps the ice pack pressed to his head and remains silent. It's the kind of silence Sweet Pea never knows how to break.  
His eyes involuntarily flicker to Jughead's mouth, just for a second – he curses himself for it, but he knows Jughead saw.  
Jughead doesn't look offended, though. Thoughtful, maybe? He keeps looking at Sweet Pea, with his _dark tired beautiful_ eyes and his eyes flicker a little too. Maybe.  
And when Sweet Pea pushes himself up and leans in carefully, Jughead meets him halfway. Their lips touch, soft and slow. Sweet Pea isn't sure if this is Jughead's way to forget or to make himself suffer. But Sweet Pea doesn't really care, not for as long as Jughead’s lips are on his.  
The kiss is chaste. Sweet, almost. Sweet Pea isn't sure if he can touch Jughead, because this feels fragile. The thought should be ridiculous considering he just beat the guy up in his own backyard, but... it’s not.  
And if Sweet Pea's heart beats a little harder, a little more painful in his chest, it doesn't matter. He’ll regret tomorrow (because it doesn’t mean _anything_ to Jughead) but tonight he doesn’t. Kissing Jughead feels marvellous and Sweet Pea’s chest is a little tight with denial.


End file.
